Justice of the west
by dax0042
Summary: What if the SWAT Kats were in the old west? The Swat Kats are bounty hunter who will stop at nothing to protect the town and its people. Shepherdboy17 is my partner in this story. So please leave reviews if you like it.
1. Chapter 1 The bounty hunters

Ten law kats on horseback raced through the desert in hot pursuit of the wanted criminal, Dark Kat. He had been wanted for murder, kidnapping, extortion, and whole lot of other things. But now he was on the run.

As the ten law kats entered a canyon, Dark Kat and his Omegas jumped up from behind the rocks that hid them and opened fire on the law kats. Gunshots could be heard echoing through the canyon as the ten law kats were cut down. When it was over, every law kat laid dead in a pool of their own blood.

But if Dark Kat had bothered to check them, he would have seen that of the law kats were still breathing.

_**Two years later…**_

Dust kicked up over the little town of Willow Creek, Arizona. The local sheriff, Charles Johnson walked up the street toward the saloon. As he entered, the sound of galloping horses caused him to turn. Two masked kats and a native gray furred wolf dismounted.

Charles knew who this trio was and he wasn't thrilled to see them. "What do you bounty hunters want?" he growled at them.

T-bone, the big kat of the trio smiled and pulled out a wanted poster. "Just Rex Shard," he replied.

"He was spotted in town," Razor said to Charles.

Red Moon then pushed past his friends and said, "And we're going to get him."

Now Charles knew better then to stand in the way of the SWAT Kats and their friend, so he stepped aside and let them walk into the saloon.

When the three of them entered, Razor looked at the variety of animals making use of the bar. There were dogs trying to hook up with some kats, foxes playing a drinking game. But from he was standing, Razor couldn't see Rex Shard among the animals.

Then, something grabbed Razor's shoulder and spun him around.

"Hey." Looking around and struggling to regain his composure, he found himself staring up at a well built lion. Razor could tell he was the bartender, if not the owner of the saloon.

"We don't serve his kind here," the lion growled.

"What?" Razor replied dumbly.

"Your Indian," the lion explained impatiently, gesturing with his eyes. Razor peered in the indicated direction, to see Red Moon standing in the door way of the saloon. "He'll have to stay outside, we don't want his filth in here."

Razor looked at Red Moon. "Why don't you wait outside and see if you can find a clue to where Rex is hiding."

Red Moon nodded. Turned and ran outside.

As Razor and T-bone began case the saloon out. Razor spotted someone he had known from his younger years. It was Tommy Briggs, the younger brother to Callie Briggs. The young kat had grown quite a lot in two years, and this made Razor smile.

Young Tommy was here to see his best friend, Hector Feral, son of Commander Feral. Now the Ferals were know throughout the west for being great soldiers, and they got their funds from the Briggs, who owned the gold mine and the town.

Tommy approached Hector who was at the craps table on a winning streak.

"Howdy, pilgrim," Tommy said as he lifted his cowboy hat, but Hector didn't answer. "Hey, Romeo, I'm talking to you. Pay attention. Um, hello, Earth to Hector. Come in, Hector. Come in, Hector," Tommy said as he knocked on Hector's head like a door, snaped his fingers, and waved at his face with his hand but didn't get a single word from him. "What are you looking at, Lover Boy?"

Hector smiled, pointed to the stage and said. "Natasha." Tommy smiled. He knew Natasha was the best singer in the saloon, and men loved her.

"She's ten years older then you, Hector," Tommy said. "You don't stand a chance with her."

Hector sighed sadly. "Yeah, but I just think-" he never got to finish as Rex Shard pushed him away from the table.

"Get lost kid, this is a man's game!" he growled at the young tom.

"Sorry," Hector apologized, wishing heartily he was somewhere else.

"You two just watch yourselfs. I'm a wanted kat!" Rex said to Hector and Tommy, giving them a threatening smile. "I have the biggest bounty on my head."

"We'll be careful, then," Tommy muttered.

Rex didn't stop smiling as he grabbed Tommy and looked him in the eye. "You'll be dead!" he warned.

At that moment, Razor walked up to Rex. "These two aren't worth your time, Shard," the bounty hunter said calmly. Tommy looked up, startled. He hadn't seen the SWAT Kats casing the bar, but here was one of them.

Suddenly, Rex hurled Tommy into a table across from him. Razor's hand went for his revolver, but Rex was faster. He grabbed the smaller bounty hunter by the arm and flipped him onto his back. T-bone rushed forward and kicked Shard hard, sending him flying through the wall.

Rex quickly got up and mounted his horse and began to ride away. But Red Moon was already waiting for him. He stood on the saloon roof, drew an arrow and fired it. Rex Shard felt a sharp pain race through his back as he fell from his horse. Looking up, he saw Red Moon release another arrow. The wanted kat had only a second to act as the arrow struck him the lower stomach.

Razor and T-bone walked out of the saloon to see how things were going with Rex Shard. Rex, wounded, drew his pistol and began to fire at the three bounty hunters. T-bone bravely walked over to his horse and pulled his Winschester rifle.

"I'm going to kill you all!" Rex shouted as he fired a bullet close to T-bone's feet. The bigger bounty hunter took aim. _**BANG**_**!** T-bone fired and Rex Shard fell down dead with a bullet to his head.

Many of the patrons of the saloon stood wide eyed. The SWAT Kats and Red Moon had just killed Rex Shard. Sheriff Charles Johnson ran up and inspect the body. He looked up, amazed. Gesturing toward the Sheriff station, the three bounty hunter followed him.

But up on a hill overlooking the town was Dark Kat. He yellow eyes glowed with pure anger. "Those SWAT Kats really know how to mess with my plans, send word to the Pastmaster that he needs to be on the look out for them." he told his goons.

"You got it boss, should we also send word to our assassin, Turmoil?" one of the goons asked. The Omega leader smiled and nodded.

"Yes," he smiled with a growl. "No man can resit her charms, and if I recall...T-bone had a thing with her."


	2. Chapter 2 The village

A/N: Hello, ladies and gentlemen. This is Shepherdboy17, the author of Beyond the Reaches of Time and dax0042's friend. I'm working with dax0042 on Western story and I know it's been quite awhile since I started writing, but I'm back in the game. I've given dax0042 to use my characters, Tommy Briggs and Hector Feral. Anyway, here's chapter 2 to Justice of the west.

Rex Shard's body was being taken away to the morgue as Callie Briggs and Commander Feral arrived outside of the saloon to check up on Tommy and Hector.

"What happened to you, Tommy?" Callie asked as she saw Tommy had minor cuts and bruises.

Tommy looked away and said, "I had an accident. I slipped on a water puddle and hit a table."

"Come on, Tommy, I know there was a bar fight when I see one."

"Fine, we admit it. I was inside of the saloon meeting up with Hector at the craps table when Rex Shard was threatening us and the SWAT Kats stepped in to protect us and killed Rex Shard," Tommy confessed the truth.

"Is that true?" Commander Feral asked Hector.

"Yes, father, every word of it. Rex Shard was threatening to kill us, but the SWAT Kats saved us," Hector said.

"Hector, how many times have I told you to stay away from gambling games until you are 18?"

"At least 4 times, Dad."

"That's right. You and Tommy can go off, have fun and hunt for dinner, but I want you to be home before sun down. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Hector said as he saluted.

"Good. You're dismissed," Commander Feral said.

"Come on, Tommy, let's go!" Hector called as Tommy tried to catch up with him. "Love you, Dad!"

"Love you too, Hector, and be safe!"

"Be careful out there, Tommy," Callie called.

"I will, Callie. I'll come back; I promise!" Tommy said.

"God knows that you will as well as I do!"

Hector and Tommy went into the Sonora Desert with water in their water canteens, ammo, Winchester rifles and beef jerky. The heat was unbearable as they had to make some stops under rocks to cool down. Little did they know that they were being stalked by Apache and Navajo Indians. Hector crouched down to the ground as he steadied his rifle when he saw a rabbit standing still. Hector slowed down his breathing as he took aim with his rifle. When suddenly, the Indians let out their war screams and surprised the kids.

"It's an ambush!" Tommy shouted as he and Hector ran for their lives.

"Apache and Navajo! Let's get out of here!" Hector screamed as they ran across the desert sand while the Indians were shooting arrows at them.

"We'll outrun them!" Tommy said until he and Hector fell into a trap hole.

Later that evening…

Dark Kat was rendezvousing with Turmoil at the canyons of the Sonora Desert. Turmoil arrived as she approached the Omega leader.

"I see that you have finally made it, Turmoil," Dark Kat smiled.

"Cut to the chase, Dark Kat. What do you want from me?" Turmoil asked rudely.

"Manners, lady. What I really want is you to go along with Dark Hare," Dark Kat said as a blonde-haired, cream furred rabbit came alongside him. "He is the Pastmaster's apprentice and he will be joining with you to take down the SWAT Kats. Especially, T-Bone as I recalled that he broke your heart. You want that do you? After what he did to you?"

Turmoil thought about it and said, "What do I have to lose?"

Dark Kat laughed. "Indeed," he said as he left Dark Hare and Turmoil alone.

"Shall we go downtown and do business, my lady?" Hare said.

The sun was setting over the horizon as Helena Feral, Hector's mother and Commander Feral's wife, was starting to feel worried when Hector didn't arrive home before sun down. "Honey, Hector hasn't come back home before his curfew. Have you seen or heard from him and Tommy?" she asked Commander Feral.

"No, dear, and I'm starting to feel that something is terribly wrong," Commander Feral frowned.

At that moment, they heard a knock at the door. "Come in," Helena said.

The door opens and Callie walked in. "Tommy hasn't come back at my home or our parents," Callie said to the Ferals.

"It's just as I feared. Something has happened to them," Commander Feral said as he got up from his chair. "Steele."

Lt. Steele came in and stood before his commanding officer. "Sir!" he said.

"Assemble some our best soldiers. Form up a search party and go out into the desert and bring my son and Ms. Briggs' brother back quickly."

"Yes sir," Steele said as he left.

"Wait, I'm going with you too and the SWAT Kats. We'll cover more ground with a bigger search party," Callie said as she gathered her family and Tommy's and Hector's other friends, Harvey, Wally and Joey.

Back in the desert, Tommy and Hector were in a tent when one of the Native Americans splashed water on Hector and Tommy to wake them up.

"What happened? Where are we?" Hector asked Tommy as they were being escorted outside of the tent.

"I don't know, but wherever we are, this isn't good," Tommy said.

"What do you think they're planning to do with us?"

"I don't know, but I think we're going to find out ourselves."

They stopped at a huge bonfire as a Texas bull appeared in front of the bonfire. It was the Apache and Navajo chief, Kain. "How," he said.

"Hello, Chief," Tommy nervously smiled.

"How," Hector said as he tries to be friendly.

"What brings you two out here in these parts? This is scared territory. Our safety could be compromised by you two," Kain said as he looked at the boys.

"No problem. We can keep a secret. We took a left turn in one of the canyons. In fact, we don't even know where we are," Hector negotiated for he and Tommy to be let go free and without incident.

"It's too late for that!" Kain shouted.

"Kain!" a vixen named Kayla and her sister, Tera, called to Kain as Tommy and Hector turned their heads right.

"Wow! What a gal!" Hector whistled.

"Hector! Try to show some manners to those women," Tommy said as he tried not to stare at them and cause some trouble with the Natives.

"This place is sanctuary for all of all of Dark Kat's and the Pastmaster's enemies. You know that," Tera said.

"These two are dangerous!"

"Your judgement is clouded," Kayla said.

"My judgement keeps all of you arrive. These two can't be trusted and I'll prove it. Bring them to me!" Kain said as two Apaches brought them to him closer when Kain sensed the magic is strong with them.

"No!" Kayla shouted as she and Tera tried to fight off the guards.

"Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen," Tommy prayed as he and Hector were at Kain's feet.

"O my Jesus, forgive us our sins, save us from the fires of hell, lead all souls to Heaven, especially those in most need of Thy mercy," Hector prayed along with Tommy. "Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil."

"Wait!" Kain said as he looked at a Native painting that Kayla and Tera made to see that the SWAT Kats, Tommy and Hector are the warriors who will help them in their war against the Pastmaster and Dark Kat. "Guards, I change my mind. These two are not our foes, they're friends of the SWAT Kats. Release them and bring them food and water."

The guards cut off the ropes from Tommy and Hector's hands and feet. Kayla and Tera gave the boys food and water as they received some generous hospitality from the vixens. "Thank God and thank you all," Tommy sighed in relieve.

"You're welcome and please call us Kayla and Tera," Kayla said as she and Hector gave them a kiss on the cheek and a quick one on their lips. This caused Tommy and Hector to blush bright red, faint and knock out.

Back with the search party, Dark Kat had some of his men to dress up as the Native Americans and ordered them to kill many of Commander Feral's men as possible.

"Tommy!" one soldier called.

"Hector!" Lt. Steele called as he saw one of Dark Kat's men. "Excuse me, have you seen where Tommy and Hector went?"

"No, but I can lead the way with my primal senses," the Omega lied as he and other Omegas fired at the soldiers. Lt. Steele ran and took cover from one of the turned over wagons and returned fire. However, the army suffered heavy casualties and Lt. Steele ordered one of his men to deliver a message to Commander Feral.

"Take this to Commander Feral! The natives have declared war on us!"

Back in Willow Creek, Commander Feral was at home pacing back and forth; worrying where his son and best friend been to and what happened to them. One of his massagers came in and said, "Sir! News from the field."

He gave the letter to Commander Feral as he read out loud, "Search for Tommy and Hector delayed. Lt. Steele's search party ambushed and suffered heavy casualties. Natives declare war on Willow Creek."

He furiously clutches the letter and throws it away. "Assemble some of my best men. Load up the ammunitions and weapons wagons. I'm going out there to not only find my son and his friend, but bring the forces of Hell to these savages," he said as he put on his uniform and got onto his horse.

Little did they know, the Omegas have already started to put their plan into action as Commander Feral left Willow Creek unprotected. They started to gather everyone into the town hall.

At the train station, one of Dark Kat's men arrived at Dark Hare who was holding a bodyguard rabbit by the neck and said, "The Trojan Horse plans are not in the General's quarters."

"Where are the plans you have intercepted? Have you done with those plans?" Hare interrogated Captain Blake Quickfeet.

"We didn't intercept a telegram or mail. This is a consular train. We're on a diplomatic mission," Blake lied.

"If this is a consular train, where is the ambassador?" Hare asked as he chocked Blake and threw him at a wall. "Commander, tear this train apart until you find those plans. And bring the passengers, I want them alive!"

"Yes, sir," one of the Omegas said as they started searching the cargo train.

A cute blonde bunny, Leia Bunny, crept out with a Colt revolver.

"There's one. Set for stun," one of the Omegas said as Leia shot at one of the Omegas.

She tried to make a run for it, but one of the Omegas fired a stun round at her and she stopped dead at her tracks.

They walked up to her and one of them said, "She'll be alright. Informed Lord Hare that we have a prisoner."

Out in the desert, Commander Feral and his men went far out into the canyons as he noticed some rocks were falling off from the rocks as well as some movements in the dark.

"Be on the lookout men. We're not alone," Commander Feral said as he had his eyes and ears up.

Then, one of Commander Feral's men saw some cigarette on the ground as one of the soldiers asked, "Anderson, have you been smoking cigarettes again? I thought you gave up on them 3 weeks ago?"

"What do you mean? I did quit and that's not one of my brands that I smoked," Anderson said.

Then, an arrow had pierced through one of the officer's neck as the Natives let out their war cry.

"Get down!" Commander Feral shouted.

"We got the drop on them!" Kain said.

"Ah, shoot! It's an ambush!" Commander Feral yelled as he opened fire at the Natives but the canyon pass was too narrow and dark to coordinate their efforts as they taken down quickly.

Commander Feral woke up to see many of his soldiers bound and gag as they stood before Kain.

"You kats are nothing but a dangerous, heartless, untamed species. Especially you, Commander Ulysses Feral. My people have cried out in sorrow when your men have attacked our people and you will pay for your crimes in full," Kain said.

"It's you that will pay for what you had done to my men and Lt. Steele. They were…"

"Silence! You alone are to blame for their deaths! Time to die, Commander," Kain said as he drew his tomahawk and aimed for Commander Feral's head.

"Stop!" Kayla defied as the spiritual leader of the tribe.

"Kayla! How dare you interfere with me for a second time!" Kain growled.

"These men are responsible for the attack of our people. I had a vision that some of Dark Kat's men have dressed themselves as Commander Feral's soldiers and our people. They have coordinated their attacks to make us go to war with the wrong people."

"Then that means…" Commander Feral gasped. "We left Willow Creek and our families unprotected!"

"Dad!" Hector called as he ran to see his father, cut his ropes and free him.

"Hector!" Commander Feral hugged Hector back. "Are you and Tommy okay?"

"Yes, we were in the same situation you and your men are but Kayla and Tera saved us. We owe them our lives and we should help them, father."

"You're just like your mother when you try to reason with me. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Every time I reason with you," Hector smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 Teaming up

The town of Willow Creek had been taken by Dark Kat and his Omegas. The soldiers who had been left to defend it had been murdered after they had surrendered. As the Omegas looted the town, Dark Kat walked into the saloon. The bartender stood behind the bar, just trying to get some work down. He stared over at the back exit in hopes of making a run for it if the Omega leader wanted his head.

"Give me the money you have in the safe," Dark Kat ordered as he approached the bar.

"I don't have a safe," the bartender said. Dark Kat knew he was lying because his body tensed up.

Dark Kat then drew his pistol and pointed it right at the bartender's head. Pressing the barrel into his face, the Omega leader smiled. "I know you are lying, so..." he said and cocked his weapon. "Quit lying and just give me the loot."

Not wanting to lose his life, the bartender did as he was told. Dark Kat smiled as he was given the money. Turning to leave, one of his goons came running in. The Omega goon looked really scared.

"They are coming!" he shouted looking over his shoulder. "They already wiped out the guards on the south end of town!"

"Who is coming and who wiped out my guards?" Dark Kat asked his panic stricken goon.

The omega goon said two words. "Spirit Walkers!"

In the bank, two omegas where looting the safety deposit boxes. They were almost done when the wind blew through the bank. The air was ice cold, not warm. The two omegas turned to see the shadows moving across the walls, then the shadows attacked.

The omegas outside the bank heard their friends cries for help. But when the found them, the two omegas were scalped and chopped to pieces.

_One_ _h_o_ur __later…_

Dark Kat counted his losses. So far he had lost twenty men, another fifteen were wounded. This made the odds of keeping the 7th Calvary out of his business very slim. So, Dark Kat knew he had to go to the Pastmaster for help.

When he made it to the Pastmaster's hideout, the evil troll welcomed him. Dark Kat and the Pastmaster began working a deal.

Now as this deal took place, Sheriff Charles Johnson was being led outside the town to be killed. He was forced to his knees by an Omega. Charles looked up at him, ready to meet to the cold end of his revolver. The Omega smiled as he drew his weapon and pointed it at the brave sheriff. The two men seemed to almost be smiling knowing how this would end.

"Go on and do it,"Charles said.

"I will," the Omega replied, but that was when an arrow struck him in the chest. He fell and laid there in shock. He was dying. The sheriff turned and saw Red Moon riding up to him. Soon, the two of them were racing off into the Sonora Desert. Their destination: Kain's village.

When they arrived, Charles was glad to see that Commander Feral and Lt. Steele had managed to secure a good number of soldiers of 7th Calvary. The native villagers were giving the soldiers food and the horses water. And it looked like the SWAT Kats were helping set up some defenses around the village. There was no doubt that Dark Kat was planning an attack.

"Welcome Sheriff Johnson," Kain said as he greeted to the lawman. "I trust Red Moon has informed you about the problem with Dark Kat and his band of cutthroats?"

"He did indeed," Charles exclaimed, but then saw Kayla. His eyes were fixed on her and Kain couldn't help but smile. "The female spiritual leader...Who is she?" Charles asked as his heart began beating a million times faster.

"That would be Kayla," Kain said, then signaled Kayla to come over. She looked at Charles and checked his hands, they were rough with callas, so it meant that he was good with his hands. Kayla then drew a small knife and scratched him on the arm. She tasted his blood.

"What do you believe in, Charles?" she asked him.

Charles shrugged at her question. "I believe in law and order, and justice, for all," he said. It wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't a lie either. Kayla put away her knife.

"We have tried to believe in the same thing as the outsiders," she said, "but it is hard to believe in anything these days."

"Well you got that right," Charles said, "Just ask Callie Briggs."

The mention of Callie's name got Kayla thinking about something the SWAT Kats had told her the day before. "Where is Callie Briggs?" she asked.

"I last saw her being locked up in town hall," Charles said, "Dark Hare, a warrior of the...Pastmaster did that." An Apache warrior named Black Star snorted contemptuously.

"Dark Hare is no warrior_,_" he snorted, "He is nothing but a cowered. I could kill him easily!" Kain held him back and spoke to the rest of the clan in their native language. Charles had no idea what he was saying.

"This is the first time Dark Hare has been seen. We must learn more about him_._"

"Terra," said Kayla, "While I teach Charles our ways, you will teach Tommy and Hector. To See and walk as we do." Terra protested but Kayla held up a hand. Terra glared resentfully at her sister then at Charles,

"It is decided," Kain said, "Terra and Kayla will teach you and the boys our ways. Learn well and we will see if you can become one of us." Charles looked at him; he didn't think he was being very fair. But then he supposed that few people saw it that way. He bowed his head to Kain and then glanced over at Kayla and grinned.

"Looks like you're stuck with me now," he said. Kayla smiled, but Terra was not amused.

"Keep your dick to yourself," she said resentfully and slapped his arm, not gently. Charles followed Kayla to a place where he could get changed.

* * *

_**Looks like Charles and the others have a lot of work to do if they want to save Callie. Will they beat Dark Kat and the Pastmaster? Find out later.**_


	4. Chapter 4 The rescue

A/N: Hello again, ladies and gentlemen. This Shepherdboy17, dax0042's best friend and partner. I know that we haven't worked on our Western for some time because life got in the way, but we're back in action. He has given me permission to use his character, Max Parker, for our Western. Anyway, here's chapter 4 to our Western.

* * *

The next morning, Tommy and Hector stood before the SWAT Kats, Kain, Tera and Kayla along with Commander Feral and Sheriff Johnson who still can't keep his eyes off of her. The training area had an obstacle course, shooting range and a sparring area.

"Now, to prove what it takes to be a true warrior of the Spirit Walkers, you must learn how to use your powers of teleportation through the wind to all of you. Including you, Thomas, for you also have the power of invisibility. Hector, I sense that you have the ability of super strength and you can move objects with your mind along with Tommy," Tera started.

"Let's get started," Kayla said as she threw punch at Charles, but he dodged it and countered it with wrist grab and held her down.

"Watch it, Kayla, you almost ruined my beautiful face," Charles teasingly scolded as he winked at Kayla.

Kayla laughs as she broke free from his hold and swiped his feet from under him and pinned him down.

"A warrior must learn to keep his guard up all the time and must be aware of unexpected surprises and traps," Kayla said.

Tera turns to face Tommy and Hector and said to them, "Show me your powers, younglings."

Tommy focused on his power as he turned completely invisible and Hector picks up a big, heavy rock and throws it aside.

"Incredible," Razor said.

"I say these two would be good additions to the SWAT Kats," T-Bone said.

Back in Willow Creek Town Hall, Leia Bunny and Callie Briggs appear before Dark Hare as she was escorted by the Omegas. "Dark Hare. Only you could be so bold," Callie started.

"The Omegas Syndicate will not sit still for this. When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic—" Leia began but Dark Hare had the audacity to interrupt.

"Don't act so surprised, young lady. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several telegrams and letters were traced to the train you were on by rebels and local Natives. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you," Dark Hare replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Leia said.

"Yeah, haven't your parents told you it is rude to talk down to other people's throat?" Callie lectured.

Leia continued, "I'm a member of the Omegas Syndicate on a diplomatic mission to Willow Creek from New York."

Dark Hare knew she is lying. "You are part of the Willow Creek Rebel Alliance, the SWAT Kats and a traitor. Take them away!"

"Yes, sir," the Omega officer said as he and his men escorted the young ladies to the holding cells along with Felina and Jane Foxworth. Little did they know, Corbin Alred, one of Tommy and Hector's friends, overheard the whole conversation and avoided any detection from the Omegas.

"I must find the SWAT Kats in the Sonora Desert and gather more people for the resistance in Phoenix," Corbin said as he marched out into the desert.

Unbeknownst to Corbin, however, a rattlesnake by the name of Dark Snake sensed an old nemesis is somewhere in the desert and began to follow the young fox. "Lead the way, fox boy," Dark Snake said.

An Omega officer walked with Dark Hare in the halls of town hall as they began their conversation. "Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the US Senate."

"I've traced the Rebel spies and Natives to her. Now she is my only link to finding their secret village."

"She'll die before she'll tell you anything."

"Leave that to me," Dark Hare smiled. "Send a distress call on the telegram line from here to Phoenix and then inform the Senate in Washington, D.C. that all aboard were killed."

At that moment, another Omega came by the two and said to Dark Hare, "Lord Hare, the Trojan Horse plans are not aboard on the train and no mail or telegram messages were made. A push cart was seen leaving the area during the fighting, but we didn't anyone on board."

"She must've hidden the plans on the push cart. Send a detachment of our best men to retrieve them—see to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time."

"Yes, sir," the Omega said as he began assembling a detachment.

("May It Be (From "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring")" by Enya)

Back at the village, Tommy was reading one of his favorite gospels, Luke Chapter 10, from the Holy Bible, The Parable of the Good Samaritan. "But because he wished to justify himself, he said to Jesus, "And who is my neighbor?" Jesus replied, "A man fell victim to robbers as he went down from Jerusalem to Jericho. They stripped and beat him and went off leaving him half-dead. A priest happened to be going down that road, but when he saw him, he passed by on the opposite side. Likewise, a Levite came to the place, and when he saw him, he passed by on the opposite side. But a Samaritan traveler who came upon him was moved with compassion at the sight. He approached the victim, poured oil and wine over his wounds and bandaged them. Then he lifted him up on his own animal, took him to an inn and cared for him. The next day he took out two silver coins and gave them to the innkeeper with the instruction, 'Take care of him. If you spend more than what I have given you, I shall repay you on my way back.' Which of these three, in your opinion, was neighbor to the robbers' victim?" He answered, "The one who treated him with mercy." Jesus said to him, "Go and do likewise.""

"Hey, Tommy!" Hector called as he was playing with the village kids in a game of lacrosse. "Want to play defense with us? We can use another player!"

"Sure! I'll be there," Tommy said as he was putting his Bible back in his backpack and joined his best friend with the kids.

However, Jake, along with Chance, who are also at the village are greatly concerned for Tommy's welfare because he told them that he had been having bad dreams about his sister and family back home in Willow Creek. He had been to Kayla before, but she told that it was probably a case of over imagination. But Tommy's convinced that the dreams he had been experiencing are real and he can't just ignore them. Sooner or later, he, Hector and the SWAT Kats will have to go back to Willow Creek and rescue Callie and other townspeople for the rebellion.

Out in the desert, a detachment of Omegas was at the train tracks where the push cart stopped with evidence showing that two people were pushing the cart out on the tracks and into the desert.

"Someone was pushing the cart along with another person. The footprints lead into that direction," the Omega officer said as he saw the footprints heading North towards Utah.

"Look, sir. Spirit Walkers," an Omega said as he found a ring with the symbol of the Spirit Walkers on it.

Back with Corbin, he stopped in the middle of the desert while resting out in the open. When suddenly…

"He is dead…" said a dark, mocking, crying voice. "He is dead."

"No," Corbin said as he recognized that voice belonged to Dark Snake.

"You've led me to him.

"No," Corbin said again, sounding serious this time.

"You've failed your friends."

"No," Corbin said as he turned his head left to see a dark shadow hovering over him.

"You will die!" Dark Snake yelled as he drew his sword.

"No!" Corbin yelled as he drew his sword and swung his sword at Dark Snake, only to find out it was really nothing there and he collapsed. Dark Snake laughed as Corbin started to drift off.

Then, another unknown figure saw the young fox and he approached him. Corbin could tell it was hooded kat but he was too weak to get up and he went to sleep from exhaustion.

Back with Tommy, he was having another dream with Callie calling for him for help as he was asleep outside of the village. "No," he moaned as he was going through the dream.

"Tommy! Help me!" Callie pleaded.

"No. Callie, no."

"Tommy!" Callie pleaded as she screamed.

"Don't."

The screaming stopped as Tommy woke up with his eyes shot open. "No. No,"

At the same time, Corbin woke up on the desert floor to see there was an open fire keeping him warm and a horse. He turned his head left to see the same hooded figure attending to the fire.

"You're in the wrong place, Corbin Alred," said the figure.

"Carter? Carter Delsin?" Corbin asked as he recognized him.

"I am and when you have your strength, I will help you on your way," Carter said as he got up.

"On my way?" Corbin asked. "No, I came here to find you and the SWAT Kats. To warn you and the SWAT Kats."

"About Snake?"

"Yes. Eh, you know?"

"One doesn't survive as long as I have been foolish or unprepared. Snake is an old adversary and a persistent one of that. He killed my master, Wild Horse, when I was his apprentice."

"We can fight him together."

"I had no intention of fighting him and that seems inevitable now."

"You don't understand. You and the SWAT Kats are the answer. The visions told me. They said you and the SWAT Kats would be the one to defeat Dark Kat and the Pastmaster."

"Hmm. That's the first I've heard of it."

"The Rebellion needs you. We need you to defeat the Omegas."

"What you need you already have. Unfortunately, you seemed to be letting it all go," Carter consoled.

"But, if I had what I needed, why would the visions lead me to you?" Corbin asked as he was confused about what's going on.

"They didn't. Snake did," Carter told the truth to Corbin. "Snake used your desire to do good, to deceive you, and in doing so, he has altered the course of many things. He knows your fears, your heart, and he manipulated the truth which has led you here. Where you should have never been."

"But the visions, they tell the truth."

"Do they?" Carter asked in curiosity. "The truth is often what we make of it. You heard what you wanted to hear. Believed what you wanted to believe. And now the only one who has gained anything from all of this is…"

"Me," Snake finished as he appeared in front of Corbin and Carter. They can tell that he has found what he had been searching for all these years since the American Civil War and wanted to settle it once and for all.

Corbin got up from his seat as he was ready to fight him, but Carter stopped him and pulled him back down. "You must go now," Carter said.

"I've led him to you. Let me make it right," Corbin said as he tried to make things right.

"That is not your responsibility," Carter reassured the young fox. "I will mend this old wound."

Carter leads Corbin to his horse and he got up on the horse. "Ride North. That is your way out. Your way home and to the SWAT Kats."

Corbin started to ride North where he will find the village and the SWAT Kats. "See you soon, apprentice," Dark Snake said. He turns his gaze towards Carter and he sighs. "Look what has become of you. A rat in the desert."

"Look what I've risen above," Carter said as he was the master of his own tribe and a well-known wizard.

"I have come to kill you, but perhaps it's worst to leave you here festering in your squalor."

"If you define yourself by your power to take life, what desire to dominate to possess when you have nothing?"

Snake hissed as he drew his sword from his scabbard. "Then what do you have?!" Snake asked as he hit the sand and it took out the fire. The light from his blade and the full moon caused enough lighting to see the old foes' faces. "Why have you come to this place? Not simply to hide. Oh, you have a purposed here. Perhaps you are protecting something. No, protecting someone," he smiled.

Carter drew his mystical sword as he was ready to fight his foe one last time. "Keep away from him!" Carter warned.

Dark Snake had drawn his second blade out of his sword and has become a bladed staff. The men readied themselves as Snake was the first to start the duel. Snake tried to hit high and then low, but Carter block those attacks and sliced in between Snake's bladed staff.

Then, Dark Snake was defeated as he laid down dying in Carter's arms. "Tell me, is he the Chosen One?" Snake asked.

"He is," Carter said.

"He… will… avenge us," Snake breathed his last words as he died.

Carter, moved with compassion, closed Snakes eyes as he forgave his old adversary for killing his master. The next morning, Carter rode his horse in the desert to see a small farm that belonged to the Hopps family in the distance.

"Luke! Luke!" a woman called for his nephew as Carter saw a young, rabbit boy running towards his aunt's voice. He knew he is Luke Hopps and he acts like the guardian angel for the rabbit that reminded him of his old friend, Jack Rabbit.

Back in Kain's village, Tommy and Hector stood up straight with their eyes closed in the canyon overlooking desert as the sun rises. They could tell that Kayla, along Jake and Chance were coming up behind them with Slasher and Zodiac, the members of the Willow Creek Resistance. Kayla was about to leave when Tommy said, "Don't go."

"We don't want to disturb you two, especially you, Tommy," Jake said.

"Your presence is soothing," Hector said.

"You had another nightmare last night did you, Tommy?" Chance asked out in concern.

"Warriors don't have nightmares."

"I heard you," Kayla said.

"In fact, we all did, boy," Kain said as he came up behind Jake and the others.

"Look, we know it sounds crazy, but it felt so real," Hector said.

"I was up all night with my own dreams, now you two are going to put up my day with yours?" Chance asked.

"No, just listen," Kayla said.

"I saw my sister, Callie," Tommy confessed.

"I also saw my mother, brothers and cousin," Hector added.

"They're suffering, guys. We saw them as clearly as we see you all now," Tommy said as he and Hector turned to face their friends.

Hector walked closed to the edge of the canyon. "They're in trouble. We know we're disobeying your order to stay in the village, Chief Kain, but we have to go," Hector said as he walked towards Jake and Chance.

"We have to help them and our friends," Tommy said as he was showing great concern on his face.

"Tommy, Hector, no!" Zodiac said. "You two are not going out there alone. We're going with you."

"Me too," Slasher said as he readied his Japanese weapons from Japan.

"You can count on us too," Kayla said as she winked at them as Charles came by her side as Jake and Chance.

"We're sorry. We don't have a choice," Tommy said.

Then, Kayla and Kain sensed someone is coming from the South. "What is it, Kayla?" Tera asked.

"I sense a fox boy name Corbin and he's coming this way."

"Ready the warriors! It could be a trap," Kain ordered.

That's when Tommy brought out his binoculars and saw that it was indeed Corbin and Black Star riding alongside him. "Wait! It's okay, I see Black Star and it's not a trap."

The two boys went to the village entrance and saw Corbin riding at full speed on a horse.

"Tommy! Hector!" Corbin said as he rode and stopped at the entrance.

"It's okay, Black Star. He's one of our friends back at Willow Creek," Hector said.

"I found him hiding in one of the canyons. At first, I thought he was an enemy spy for the Omegas, but he has important information in regards to something called the "Trojan Horse plans" and a rabbit named Leia Bunny," Black Star said.

"I also saw your sister with Dark Hare, Tommy," Corbin said,

"I know, I had these dreams about her and we're going back home to Willow Creek to save her and our friends," Tommy said as he got up on his horse along with his friends and rode out into the Sonora Desert back to Willow Creek.

Later that evening…

The SWAT Kats, Kayla, Charles, Slasher, Zodiac, Tommy and Hector arrived back at Willow Creek to see that the Omegas have taken complete control over the town. People who had the courage to object against Dark Kat and his men were either enslaved to work in the gold mines or hanged. It has broken Tommy's heart to see his best friends, Wally and Joey Hemingway and Harvey O'Connell, are at the gold mines digging in the dangerous conditions and Harvey's father's books were taken away and burned by Dark Kat's Omegas.

Hector saw his mother and young brothers, Justin and Christian Feral, being held at a prisoner of war reeducation camp where the conditions are horrendous. Hector walked to the wired fence and his mother and brothers walked to Hector who's on the other side. "Mom, Justin, Christian," Hector said sadly.

"Hector," Helena joyfully said to see her little boy and Thomas are back safe and sound.

"Big brother," Justin said.

"You've got to get us out of here," Christian pleaded.

"I will. The SWAT Kats are here to rescue Callie and save many lives as we can," Hector said as he left.

"We'll come back for you and Hector's brothers and my family as well," Tommy called as they left.

"I know you will," Christian said as he got on his knees and started praying for God to watch over Hector and his friends.

The team stopped in the middle of the town as Hector noticed Natasha was getting attacked by a pig who pulled out a knife at her after she refused his advances toward her. "Help! Someone!" she cried for help.

"Silence, little girl! You will do as I tell you whether you like it or not, sweetheart," the pig said as he put the knife to her throat and gave an evil smile.

This made Hector's blood boil over and he started seeing red as he stepped in to protect Natasha.

"Hector!" Zodiac called.

"Get your filthy hands off of her, you evil pig!" Hector ordered as he punched the assailant's head up gave a hard-low kick to the stomach as he crashed into a stable. The horses ran out as the pig came out.

"You have a death wish, kid?" the pig asked. "This ain't your business! Now get lost or do you want to die with her?"

"She said no to you and 'no' means 'no.' Now, you listen to me now, you heartless son of a bitch. If that girl's father is around here, he'd kick your lard ass down, so I'm gonna have to do it for him. If I see her with a bruise or a black eye, you get a scar or collapsed lung. If I see her with a limb or any injury you inflicted upon her whether it's physical, emotional or psychological, you get the crutches or the wheelchair by the time I'm finished with you!" Hector warned as that surprised everyone around him and Natasha as he scared the pig to the bone.

"Do you hear me?" Hector asked as the pig was just scared to answer his question.

"Do you hear me?" he asked again. And again, the pig remained silent. "Hey, I'm gonna take that as a 'yes.' Now leave this town and don't you ever come back or you'll be sorry."

Without saying a word, the pig hightailed out of town as a trail of dust was behind him.

Hector turned his attention to Natasha as he helped her up to face him. "Are you okay, Natasha?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Thank you for protecting me," she said.

"Anytime," Hector smiled.

"Um, Romeo and Juliet," T-Bone called for the duo's attention. "We have a rescue mission to take care of."

"Right. Natasha, you go with Charles and Kayla. I'll go with the SWAT Kats, Tommy, Zodiac and Slasher to find Callie, take back the armory and free the prisoners at the reeducation camp and gold mine."

"Be careful," Natasha said as she left with Charles and Kayla.

Tommy, Hector, and the SWAT Kats have entered the saloon. They saw Jake's gay cousin, Max Parker, at the bar as he was whooping at the lion bartender, who's showing off at his sexy, muscular body off. Razor was the first to walk up to Max. "Enjoying the show as Dark Kat turned the saloon into a strip club?" Razor asked.

Max turned around to see his cousin is back. "Jake, you're back man!" Max quietly cried as he hugged his cousin and Razor returned the hug.

"I'm glad that you're alright, Max."

Max noticed Tommy and Hector are playing at the craps table on a winning streak as many patrons were cheering them on. "I'm also glad to see that you and T-Bone have found Tommy and Hector safe and sound."

"Yeah, we've found them in a remote Indian village out of town in the Sonoran Desert. We're also finding Callie. Have any leads?"

"She's being held at town hall with Jane Foxworth, Felina Feral, and a Leia Bunny. I also have heard something called "the staff of time." It's a magical weapon that the legendary Carter Delsin used to travel throughout time in the past, present and future. Unfortunately, it was stolen from him by the Pastmaster. Then, the Pastmaster teamed up with Dark Kat and brought Dark Hare into the mix as well. They are looking for children who are sensitive to magic or have supernatural powers. But most importantly, Dark Hare is obsessed with finding two children called, Leia Bunny and Luke Hopps."

"Do you have any idea where we can find the staff of time?"

"It's in town hall with Callie. If we can get in there and free them, we should be able to get the staff as well."

"Good thinking, Max. You've been a lot of help," Charles said.

"Hector, T-Bone and I will retake the armory," Zodiac began. "Tommy and Slasher will find the keys to the mine and reeducation camp. Razor and Max will free Callie and Leia."

"Got it," Razor said as he and Max left.

Back with Tommy and Hector, they felt like they might even be lucky enough to win all the loot.

"Hot dawg," the bartender exclaimed. "These fellas can't lose!"

"Nice run, boys!" laughed Dark Kat. The young friends gasped to see the saloon's new owner – Dark Kat himself! "Now, how about we raise the stakes?" he suggested with a toothy grin.

"Win one more roll, and all the loot in my saloon is yours! But if you lose, I'll have your souls! Deal?" Dark Kat asked as he held up the dice.

Hector, blinded by quick, easy riches, agrees and throws the dice.

"Good gosh, Hector, no!" Tommy screamed as he knew and understood the danger but it was too late.

"Snake eyes! You lose!" Dark Kat laughed as he towered over Tommy and Hector trembling in fear. "Now, about those souls..."

("Let Me Be Good to You")

At that moment, Kayla appears on stage to distract Dark Kat and his men as Tommy and Hector sneak out quietly. The men in crowd were entranced by Kayla's beautiful singing voice and attractive looks as she winked at Charles just to make him blush deep red.

"Guards in place!" one Omega called.

"Reporting all clear, sir!" another Omega called.

"The Hell with this," one of the Omegas said as he and another Omega, named Hickory, were bored to death on guard duty. "I'm going downstairs to get something to drink and watch this Kayla chick on stage tonight. Need something?"

"Yeah, give me a glass of bourbon," Hickory said.

"Right."

"And a shot of bourbon."

"Okay, okay."

"And a bourbon chaser."

"Yeah, yeah! I'll get your damn bourbon!"

"Don't worry about the door, man," Hickory said as he closed the door. Plays with his revolvers a bit until he looks out the window as he felt a wind blew into his face. He looks outside to see it was nothing until he was caught off guard by Slasher who strangled him from behind with a piano wire and Tommy knocked him out with stone club.

"I got the mine and reeducation camp key," Tommy said.

"Good work, kid," Slasher complimented. "Now, let's go free those people in the mines and camp.

"You got it."

Hector, T-Bone and Zodiac fought off many guards with their fists, guns, bow and arrow, and knives as they retook the armory. Soon, every guard was now either dead or captured. "Get the guns, knives, ammo, dynamite and other supplies for the journey back to the village," T-Bone said.

"Roger that," Zodiac said as he loaded up the wagon with Hector who's carrying heavy loads with his strength.

Tommy went to the prison camp as he freed his family along with Hector's and other friends' families. Meanwhile, Slasher went into the mines to take out the guards who were whipping at the miners and freed them all, including Wally, Joey and Harvey.

"Slasher?" Harvey asked.

"The SWAT Kats, Tommy and Hector, and my good friend, Zodiac, are here to rescue you and the people of this town," Slasher said.

"I bet my father must be pretty mad for the Omegas burning his books at his antiquities and book store."

"Yeah, no kidding, mate," Wally said.

"We have to get out of here and get help from Nevada, California, Utah and Colorado. Turmoil's gone crazy," Joey said.

"This whole town's gone crazy," Slasher said.

"Oh, we're not crazy," Turmoil called as Slasher drew his Ninja sword, ready for battle as T-Bone joined in the fight as they saw Turmoil come in with two wooden tonfa fighting sticks. "We've just embraced the power of the Dark Side."

"Stand aside, Turmoil. Don't make us hurt you," T-Bone said.

"Hah. You won't," Turmoil said as she stood aside as a giant bat came out and lets out a screech. "He won't let you."

"Good lord," T-Bone said.

"You hit her on the ground. I'll get the bat in the air," Slasher said as he started climbing up on the walls and avoids the bat's aerial attacks. T-Bone fights Turmoil with his sword as he was leading the Tommy's friends to safety.

The fight between Slasher and the bat had turned out to be a fight for survival. The bat came at him at every angle as Slasher gets throw about like a rag doll as he hit the floor. Then, he saw a bow and arrow. He quickly aimed it and fired the arrow at the bat's heart and killed it.

The fight with Turmoil and T-Bone was as intense as Slasher's as he fought hard with Turmoil as she sneaks up on him unnoticed and hit him. But this did not deter T-Bone from fighting against her. He learned to track her by using his sense of smell from her perfume and defeats her.

"Okay. You've won. The children and people are yours and the SWAT Kats. There's no need to kill me now," Turmoil admitted.

"You are a slave to the Dark Side. We'd be doing the town a favor," T-Bone said.

"It's not my fault. Dark Hare abandoned me here. The Omegas are evil. They corrupted me. But you… you can save me. Just let me get away from here," Turmoil said.

"No, don't do it. It's a trick," Wally said as he was calling off her bluff.

"Just let me go, and I'll turn my back on the Dark Side," Turmoil said as she left and T-Bone let her go free.

"That one…" Professor Hackle began. "She reminds me too much of another warrior who turned to the Dark Side. You shouldn't have let her go free."

"You really think she's free? She'll carry the memories of what she's done here… forever…," T-Bone said.

"She just needs guidance. I'll see if I can help after this whole thing with Dark Kat and Dark Hare is over," Slasher said.

At town hall, Razor and Max snuck in without alerting the guards and made their way to the archives. There, they found the staff of time.

"Looks like you were right, Max. It does exist," Razor said as he picked it up. Then, they went into the future to grab advanced weapons, power armor, vehicles and aircraft.

"This stuff is so awesome!" Max said as he looked at the blueprints they collected.

"Come on, we've got to save Callie and the others," Razor said as they exited the room.

In one room, Callie was pacing back in forth in the mayor's office as Jane, Felina, and Leia were in the same room with her. When suddenly, they saw the door was opened to see Razor and Max Parker.

"Razor! Max!" Callie gasped to see the heroes rescue her and the other three girls.

"Aren't you too short to be a bounty hunter?" Leia asked.

Max walked up to Leia and removed his hat. "I'm with the resistance and we're here to take you to Kain's village in the desert," Max said.

"Kain?" Felina asked.

"There's no time for that now. We've got to get out of here," Jane said as she opened the window and climbed out using a robe.

"Ladies first," Razor said as he escorted Callie to the window and she climbed down to Razor's horse and he got on with her.

Leia and Felina also climbed down to Felina's twin brother, Perseus Feral, wagon with Zodiac, T-Bone and Slasher.

Behind them was Tommy, Hector, the escaped slaves and prisoners with Lt. Steele. As they marched out into the desert to the village, Jane and Lt. Steele argue, Perseus looked tired as Zodiac and Slasher turned their gaze at him in the wagon full of food and supplies.

"What's wrong, Percy?" Alex asked.

"Is anyone else getting tired of Nate and Jane's love/hate thing?" Percy asked.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked again.

"You know, the way they argue like an old married couple to mask their true romantic feelings for each other?"

"Hold up. Do you mean when they argue like an old married couple that means they love each other?" Zodiac asked.

"Exactly," Percy said.

"Oh, I see. So, when Nate tells me that he hates when I sneeze on his stuff, he loves it?" Alex asked.

"And when Jane tells me that she would love for me to stay 100 feet away from her at all times, she wants me to stand right next to her?" Zodiac asked as he stood next to Jane and she immediately pushes him away.

"You know what? Forget I mention it," Percy said as he moved his eyes up to the sky as he had enough of Slasher's and Zodiac's ignorance.

In front of the group was Razor and Callie as they rode on Razor's horse. "You have a neck for getting into trouble," Razor said as Callie laughed.

"You have a neck for saving my life. I think I have a SWAT Kat stalker," Callie smiled.

"I was in the neighborhood."

'You are… amazing."

"Some people don't think so," Razor admitted.

"But you are."

"Nice to have a fan."

"Don't I get to say thank you this time?" Callie asked as she moved her hands to Razor's mask and Razor stopped his horse.

"Wait," Razor said as he moved her hands to his mask and Callie unmasked him to see it was Jake Clawson.

"Jake!" Callie gasped as she kissed him deeply and he returned her kiss.

"No way, my best friend, Jake is the SWAT Kat Razor?" Tommy asked in surprise, then jumped and shouted in joy. "Yes! My favorite hero is Jake!"

They reached at Kain's village and Commander Feral made an announcement. "Listen up! I expect the best and I give the best!" Commander Feral called as he picks up a wooden barrel. "Here's the beer!"

The crowd cheered as the 7th Calvary gathered around. "Here's the entertainment," Kain said as he brought out balls to play with the outsiders.

"Have fun! That's an order!" Commander Feral called.

"Thank you, Commander!" Perseus said as he was playing Dixie with the violin.

The crowd started to dance and have fun as country music started in the village. As the party was going on, Hector and Natasha were sitting together at one of the canyons and look into the beautiful sunset and landscape.

"So, Natasha," Hector began. "Tell me more about yourself."

"Well, I came here when the Civil War ended in 1865. Around that time, my father worked hard to make sure that me, my mother, sisters and brother were provided for. I haven't heard from him since he went to Salt Lake City, Utah," Natasha said.

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, you didn't know."

"Speaking of which, I came here in 1865 as well after my father and Uncle James served in the Union Army 7th Calvary along with Ulysses Grant. My father and uncle had seen war at the 1st and 2nd Battle of Bull Run, Fredericksburg, Murfreesboro, Chancellorsville, and especially Gettysburg. They also attended President Lincoln's Gettysburg Address speech after the Battle of Gettysburg and also served with General William Tecumseh Sherman's March to the South Campaign."

"Oh my," Natasha gasped.

"Natasha, I have a question. Do you mind if I ask?" Hector asked.

"Not at all."

"My best friend, Tommy Briggs, said that you were 10 years older than me and that I don't stand a chance with you. Is that true?"

"No, I'm just the same age as you are, silly," she said as she laughed.

Hector felt like a fool to her now as he stammered through with his words. "Don't get me wrong. I came to the saloon just to see you not to be messing with gambling games or anything."

"You're a good young man like your father, Hector," Natasha said as she leaned her head on Hector's right shoulder making him blush.

"I know," Hector said as he looked into her beautiful green eyes with his handsome brown eyes. "Kiss me, watch."

Then, they shared their first kiss of affection.

Unknown to them however, Tommy, Charles and Kayla were watching from a distance as they saw the romantic scene. "Oh, man. I guess I was wrong about Natasha," Tommy admitted.

"Come on, Tommy. You, Hector and Natasha need to get ready for the next show," Kayla said.

"Right."

The next music performance will be something Jake and Max got for Tommy, Hector and their friends from the future as they like to play with music.

("Wild Horses" by The Sundays)

The music was slow and romantic. Wally was having fun as he came up to Corbin. "Come on, Corbin, ask Fiona for a dance."

"You know what? I'm just going to have another round of root beer," Corbin said as he was getting up but was stopped by Wally.

"Oh, no, you don't," Wally said as he turned him around which made Corbin very nervous as he was facing the beautiful vixen.

"Go on."

"No, no, no. But I can't dance, Wally!" Corbin shouted but it was too late as he was with the other dancers on the dance floor. Wally, just laughed full-heartedly as he attempts to make Corbin more social to girls.

Meanwhile, Charles and Kayla were slow dancing to the music as they stared lovingly in their eyes and kissed for the first time. They kissed deeply even more until Kayla broke the kiss. "What are you planning to do after the party?" Kayla asked.

"Oh, I know what I have in mind. Do you want to guess what it is?" Charles flirted.

"Oh, I know what you want to do," Kayla smiled and they go to her tent.

Kayla closed the tent and opened Charles shirt to reveal that he had been working out like a beast and kissed his chest, then his neck and finally, his lips. She stood up to remove her top and Charles kissed her deeply as Kayla giggled.

"What's so funny, Kayla?" Charles asked.

"Oh, just how things worked out," she said as she looked at the handsome German Shepherd and kissed him back and they laid down on the bed.

"Looks like we're officially a couple, Kayla," Charles said as he broke the kiss and looked into Kayla's beautiful eyes.

"I love you, Charlie. Even though I denied it at first and I pretended to not know you, but I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you as well," Kayla confessed.

This made the German Shepherd to smile and his heart skip a beat to hear those words from the vixen he had a crush on to recuperate his feelings towards her. "I love you, too, Kayla."

"Make love to me, Charlie!" Kayla begged as they made their love making session a hot one.

"Charles! Kayla!" Kain called as Charles quickly hid Kayla under the covers as Kain opened the tent. "Move out. We're under attack by Dark Kat's forces get you stuff together and report to your battle stations."

"Yes sir."

"Who's that with you, lover boy?" Kain smiled as he knew what's going on.

"Come on out. The jig is up," Charles said as Kayla came out of the covers.

"Kayla, sir. Now, I know what your thinking but I love Charles as much as he loves me and I want to do what we're doing," Kayla said as she tried to get Kain to understand.

Kain smiled as he said, "Make it 20 minutes." Then, he left to gear up for battle.

"20 minutes?" Kayla asked.

"We can do it in 20 minutes, baby doll. That is if you're up to it," Charles smiled.

"You bet I'm up for it," Kayla moaned sensually as they continued their hot love making.


End file.
